colibri morado
by tigre de plata
Summary: los hermanos kratt van a un campo para poder buscar a un colibri para sus nuevos trajes hasta que comienza una fuerte tormenta por lo cual ambos hermanos deciden acampar quedandose en la misma carpa ¿como pasaran la noche?. (mal summary pero bueh no se me ocurrio otra cosa) (advertencia: incesto, yaoi)


era una bella tarde, el cielo con algunas nubes que brillaban con la luz del sol y la nave tortuga estaba en un claro en medio de un gran bosque

-que bien, este lugar sera perfecto para provar los trajes de colibries- dijo aviva viendo la gran cantidad de flores en el lugar

-si pero aun asi el problema es ¿como tocar a un colibri? digo seria igual que intentar tocar a un mosquito en pleno vuelo casi imposible- dijo koki mientras veia que ademas de flores y animales tambien habian muchos mosquitos los cuales volaban cerca de ella mientras los intentaba aplastar

-no te preocupes koki nosotros nos encargamos- dijo martin con una sonrisa

-sip, con esto- dijo chris mostrando una botella llena de un liquido amarillento

-¿que es eso?- pregunto jimmy saliendo de tortuga con una caja

-eso es nectar puro, si un colibri llega a oler eso va a venir corriendo digo volando- dio aviva acercandose al peli-rojo y abriendo la caja de la cual saco dos camaras

-¿para que las camaras aviva?- pregunto martin

-si voy crear trajes del ave que aletea entre 36 y 100 veces por segundo necesito captar vien sus movimientos por eso estoy intalando estas camaras para asi poder captar cada microsegundo- dijo aviva colocando las camaras en unos arboles

-bien y nosotros los atraeremos con esto- dijo martin con una sonrisa

-si pero tendremos que poner a tortuga en otro lugar, una tortuga de metal de 1000 toneladas no es lo mejor para atraer aves del tamaño de una pelota de tenis- dijo jimmy al ver como algunas aves que volaban cerca se alejaban al notar la nave

-bien entonces chris y yo nos quedaremos a acampar aqui a ver si vienen los colibries- dijo martin al ver que ya parecia estar anocheciendo

-bien, nosotros estaremos en tortuta y les enviaremos las coordenadas cuando aterricemos en algun sitio- dijo aviva subiendose para luego salir con una tienda y una cesta de picnig

-aqui tienen la tienda y algo de comida por si les da hambre, nos vemos- dijo la morena dejando las cosas para despues subir a la nave

-suerte hermanos kratt- dijo koki subiendo antes de que tortuga comenzara a volar y se alejara

-bien yo armare la tienda- dijo chris

-y yo ire por algunas ramas para hacer una fogata- dijo martin antes de alejarse y comenzar a caminar por el bosque, martin estaba emocionado, desde hace tiempo que no acampaba en especial con chris, desde que eran niños siempre que acampaban juntos se divertian contando historias de miedo, recordando cosas divertidas que les habian pasado

-esto sera divertido- dijo martin mientras juntaba algunas ramas hasta que un pequeño colibri morado se acerco a el

-oh hola amigito- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa mientras veia al colibri que comenzaba a volar a su alrededor y a dar muchas piruetas en el aire

-jeje parece que te gusta hacer piruetas, asi te llamare piruetas- dijo martin mientras el colibri seguia dando vueltas hasta que derrepente un trueno resono en el cielo haciendo que el pequeño colibri se escondiera en un hueco de un arbol

-mejor regreso rapido- dijo martin tirando las ramas para despues salir corriendo mientras comenzaba a llover

-rapido martin- dijo chris desde dentro de la tienda sosteniendo la tela de la entrada antes de que su hermano entrara

-jaja eso fue divertido, yo crei que lloveria mañana pero alparecer me equivoque- dijo el rubio todo mojado

-sierto yo crei lo mismo, oye mejor comamos algo y luego descancesmos, por la mañana si deja de llover podremos ver muchos colibries- dijo el peli-castaño tomando la cesta de la cual tomo dos enparedados de los cuales uno se lo dio a su hermano

-si tienes razon- dijo martin comiendo el emparedado, despues de que ambos terminaron de comer ya estaban apunto de dormirse con unas mantas

-oye martin sera mejor que te quites la camiseta, esta toda mojada y podrias enfermarte- dijo chris

-si tienes razon- dijo el rubio antes de quitarse la camiseta dejando ver su bien formado cuerpo haciendo que el peli-castaño se sonrojara

-bien vamos a dormir- dijo martin antes de acostarse junto a su hermano el cual estaba de costado para que el otro no notara su sonrojo. mas tarde esa noche, la tormenta seguia pero mas intenza con fuertes rayos y truenos, martin acababa de despertar aunque todavia no amanecia se desperto por un fuerte trueno, en ese momento iba a volver a dormir pero pudo notar que chris estaba temblando

-¿chris te encuentras bien?- pregunto el rubio viendo a su hermano

-em.. si..si estoy bien no te preocupes y vuelve a dormir ¿si?- pregunto el peli-castaño el cual aun seguia temblando

- chris.. todavia sigues temiendole a los truenos..¿verdad?- pregunto martin preocupado por su hermano ya que recordaba que cuando eran niños, chris siempre estaba asustado en las tormentas asi que en ocaciones dormian en la misma cama para calmarlo

-no.. no es nada de eso.. es solo que dormi toda la mañana asi que ahora no tengo asueño pero despues de un rato me dormire- dijo chris tratando de que no se notara que un tenia miedo a los truenos

-nos despertamos a las 9 de la mañana al mismo tiempo para ayudar a aviva a ordenar un poco el laboratorio, chris...si tienes miedo solo dilo- dijo martin dando vuelta a su hermano con una mano haciendo que este quedara mirando asia el

-bueno, si tengo miedo de los truenos aun, pero no queria decirlo- dijo chris bajando la mirada hasta que martin le tomo del mento para hacer que lo mirara a los ojos

-no te preocupes , yo estoy aqui para cuidarte- dijo el rubio antes de abrazar a su hermano haciendo que este colocara su cabeza en su pecho permitiendole escuchar su corazon, chris se sonrojo ante el abrazo pero luego sintio como si todo su miedo por la tormenta desapareciera con cada latido que escuchaba del corazon de su hermano

-martin..- comenzo a decir chris mientras se separaba un poco de del rubio

-si ¿que sucede?- pregunto martin

-tengo algo que decirte... bueno... desde hace tiempo yo..- continuo chris hasta que martin lo tomo de la cintura con una mano y con la otra lo tomo del menton

-lo se.. hablas dormido y quiero que sepas que yo siento lo mismo por ti- dijo martin antes de juntar sus labios con los de su hermano el cual al principio se sorprendio pero luego correspondio el beso

-con esto demuestro que siempre cuidare de ti chris.. por que tu eres lo mas valioso para mi- dijo martin rompiendo el beso para luego abrazar a su hermano por la cintura

-gracias martin- dijo chris colocando su cabeza en el pecho del rubio para luego quedarse dormido con el suave sonido de los latidos del corazon de este.

a la mañana siguiente, la tormenta ya habia terminado dejando solo un bello dia despejado, cuando los hermanos kratt salieron de la tienda

-que buena noche, tendriamos que acampar mas seguido no crees?- pregunto martin a chris guiñandole un ojos haciendo que este se sonrojara

-supongo que si, me gustaria- dijo el peli-castaño muy sonrojado hasta que vio a un pequeño colibri morado volando frente a el

-mira, es mi amigo piruetas- dijo martin viendo como el colibrie comenzaba a volar cerca de las flores por lo cual fue captado por las camaras

-chicos, buenos dias- se escucho la voz de aviva la cual provenia de sus comicadores

-buenos dias aviva, nuestro amigo piruetas ya esta volando frente a las camaras, ¿tienes la informacion?- pregunto martin

-si y ya casi tengo listo uno de los discos de colibri, no estamos muy lejos de ustesdes les enviare las coordenadas y el primero que llegue podra usar el traje primero- dijo aviva antes de terminar la llamada

-vamos?- pregunto chris

-si pero yo no tengo ningun apuro ¿caminemos si?- pregunto martin tomando la mano de chris

-si- dijo este sonrojado antes de comenzar a caminar siendo seguidos por piruetas


End file.
